As Fall Ends
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: What happens when 2 loved ones go missing?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer I don't own the SVU charaters although i wish i could own Elliot ;D i just borrow them**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay……………. This is the first story – story I've ever written for fan fiction besides my one shot. Obviously it's called 'As Fall Ends' and it is 1 of 4 stories that belong to this thingy I'm doing……………….so it's kinda like the first book in the series. Here are the titles of all the stories that will be in the series thingy:

As Fall Ends  
As Winter Goes  
As Spring Comes  
And finally  
As Summer Follows

Every story will be different from the other BUT they all tie into each other so some events MIGHT be caused by something from another story……………so I'm not gonna end it with like Elliot hanging off a cliff at the end of As Winter Goes then start with Elliot and Olivia tryin' to save Munch from his Kidnappers at the beginning of As Spring Comes. So hopefully you will like them and now I shall introduce the first chapter to my first story

Thanks for readin'

Stabler 'n' Harm's Gurl


	2. Gift Probles and Falling Smoothies

"Dad, you have problem!" Dicky said as he and Lizzie shook their heads as they came out of the 7th store they looked in.

"Yeah that's not specific." Elliot said in a sarcastic voice with an amused smile on his face. "What do I have problems with now kiddo?"

"That was the 7th store we looked in and you _still_ haven't found anything that you would like to give Olivia. Dad!I don't know Olivia as well as you do but I DO know her and I saw a LOT of things she wouldn't just like but love to get! So what's wrong?"Lizzie said as they approached a smoothie stand.

Two days before Olivia's surprise birthday party the 1-6 was throwing, Elliot was doing some last minute shopping at the _Gallari__a_. Kathleen and Maureen already bought her a sliver necklace and all 4 kids got her a leather jacket they thought she would really like and a shirt that the girls knew she would like and forced Dicky into the store.

"I don't know wha-" Elliot was cut off by a girl looking like she was no younger than 15

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah can I get…ah…Mango smoothie and…?" He said as he turned to look at Lizzie and Dicky. They looked at each other then back at Elliot.

"A Blue Raspberry Pina Colada please." They said simultaneously as they started to burst out laughing

Elliot turned around to see the girl turn and get their order. He turned when heard a strange noise. He looked from Dicky to Lizzie as they started to laugh harder.

"What the hell was that?" He asked matter-of-factly which only made them laugh even harder than before.

"Sorry dad. Looks like we're a little hungry. The last time we ate was at 8a.m. and it's now… 3:47! Dad that's like 1, 2, 3 – 5 HOURS!" Dicky said as Lizzie was almost on the ground from laughing so hard.

"No genius! We haven't eaten' for 7 hours and 47 minutes because of dad and his gift problems!" She said as she wipes the tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay."Elliot stated as he got the smoothies and paid the girl with a $10 and a FAMOUS _Stabler_ smile A/U Gotta love that smile:D . He ushered them to a table to sit "We can go and get lunch when I get her a gift."

"NOOO! We shall starve to death!" Dicky said as he put his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint to the floor which had Lizzie and Elliot laughing again.

"Alright, alright. I guess we cou-"

"El? Is that you?"

Elliot turned his head to see Olivia walking over to them. He was about to say 'Hi' but as he shifted in his seat, he knocked his smoothie off the table and onto his dark stonewash jeans. Elliot jump out of the seat so fast that his foot got caught behind the leg of the table and he fell to the floor, on his back, with a thump.

"Well hello to you too!" Olivia said as she, Lizzie and Dicky erupted into a roar of laughter. Olivia, who was still laughing, put down her bags and put her hand out to help Elliot up. But when Elliot tried to pull himself up, Olivia lost her balance and ended up falling down next to him as they both broke into laughter. Lizzie and Dicky were laughing so loud other people stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was about. Elliot stood up and helped the laughing Olivia up to her feet. With that Dicky and Lizzie rushed over to her and gave her a hug as Elliot grabbed some napkins and tried to clean his jeans. Elliot started to blush slightly when he saw a huge spot under the zipper of his jeans.

"I'll...um…I'll be right back." He stammered as he tried to clean up as unnoticeable as possible

But it didn't quite work out that well. Olivia caught a glimpse of his face and noticed something she rarely ever saw on his face. He was redder, but not his normal red he gets when he's gunnin' a prep in an investigation. No it was more of a pinkish, like… then it hit her – Embarrassment! Just then she remembered that he spilt his smoothie.

"El, wait." Olivia said as she grabbed his arm before he could make a mad dash for the restroom.

Olivia got out of the kids grasp and led Elliot the table they sat at. As she let go of his arm, Elliot sat down in one of the clean chairs and put a napkin over his jeans to try and hide it. Olivia, who was trying her hardest not to laugh, pulled out a pair of country boot-cut, light sand-wash jeans and handed them to Elliot as a giggle finally escaped her throat.

"Um…here El, you could…um…put these on so you don't have to walk around like that. I think they're your size. They might be a bit tighter though." She said as she almost died from not laughing at the look Elliot was giving her that was a cross between confusion and jealousy

"Liv…um…I know it's none of my business but…uh…why do you have a pair of men's jeans in your bag? Wait! Are you seeing someone?! Do I know him? Why didn't you tell me…" As Elliot kept going on and on, Olivia just shook her head and turned back to Lizzie and Dicky who were laughing at their father's rant.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Olivia asked as they watched Elliot start pacing now.

Dicky and Lizzie looked at each other with worried and shocked eyes before they answered.

"Dad said that since it's…uh-""Our weekend with him he'd-""Take us to the _Ga__llaria_ to get-""Smoothies and also let us get-""Something for our good grades on our report cards"

Olivia, who was use to the twins interjecting on each other's sentences, looked at the as if in an investigation.

"But if that true then why- hold on!" Olivia turned on her heels towards Elliot, who was mumbling to himself now. Olivia quickly walked over to him and tried to get him out of his trance, but she failed.

"Obviously he's not hearing me so, how do you guys normally get him out of his acts? See I would normally throw a paper ball at him but I kinda can't right now." Olivia sighed "He's being so stubborn."

"Well I normally just start to cry." Lizzie said as she walked up next to Olivia

"And I just punch him in the arm." Dicky said as he pretended to jab Lizzie 3 times in the arm. "But he'll probably just punch you back like he does me."

"Well then what do your sisters do 'cause I am not crying." Olivia said as she started to walk closer to him.

"Well Maureen just goes to mom.""Kathleen just takes his credit cards and goes shopping then comes home and gets grounded.""And mom doesn't even bother.""She never does." Dicky said under his breath but Olivia caught it anyway

"Well I think I got an idea but only you 2 will know, okay? So don't tell Kathy I did it 'cause she'll be pissed I did. Got it?" She said as she got questioning nods from the kids. "Don't worry. It doesn't really mean anything; it'll just get his attention while answering his questions. Okay?" She almost laughed when she got the same nods.

"Wait!" Lizzie said as she grabbed Olivia's arm before she could take another step forwards. "What _are_ you going to do to him?"

"Well lets' just say it involves some of his smoothie." Olivia said with a very mischievous grin on her lips.


	3. Vanish!

**Sorry it took so long for me to update...schools and sports are like craming my schedule. I wanted to say thanks to**

**forsame417  
Ahava96  
MariposaAngel18  
xXBlissfulCursesXx  
Olivia-Jordan  
NettieC**

**For there reviews  
**_**Stabler 'n' Harm's Gurl**

* * *

"Wait!" Lizzie said as she grabbed Olivia's arm before she could take another step forwards. "What are you going to do to him?"_

_"Well lets' just say it involves some of his smoothie." Olivia said with a very mischievous grin on her lips._

_

* * *

_

Dick and Lizzie watched in awe as they saw Olivia walk towards Elliot with his smoothie in one hand. She took off the lid and took out the straw and put them on the table right next to them. She stood a few feet away as she took one of her fingers, dipped it in the smoothie, and ran her finger over her lips as if she was applying lip gloss. Then she put down the smoothie and walked closer to his pacing body. As Elliot turned around, Olivia placed her arms gently around his neck and he stopped dead in his tracks. As his sparkling ice blue eyes met her carmal chocolate brown eyes she close the gap between them so her smoothie covered lips crashed with his. Elliot's strong arms, oblivious to him, wrapped around her waist to bring her closer. As she tried to back up out of his grip, to prevent it from going to far, he tightened it so she couldn't. Shocked, Olivia took her hands from around his neck and gently pushed him away. When she looked up at Elliot, he looked some what confuseds as to why she pulled away.

"So does that answer your question about if I'm seeing anyone? Now before you go into another one of your episodes, let me explain. Ok? Now first off - No I'm not seeing anyone. I got the jeans because I was with Simon this weekend and I ruined a pair of his, so I told him that I would get him a new pair eventhough he told me it was ok. Second, I only kissed you to get your attention because I tried _almost_ everything except for crying and I'm not going to cry to get your attention, Stabler! Now do you want to change into those jeans or stick with walking around the mall with a big wet stain over...um...yeah. El? Elliot? EARTH TO STABLER! Yo El, are you ok?" Olivia asked while she looked at her partner with concern in her eyes. But Elliot was only thinking of one thing right now.

Olivia.

The way her black silk tank-top and her light sand-wash jeans fit her curves so gracefully. How her hair was done in a messy-bun, but yet it looked as if every hair was in the perfect place. The way her lips felt so heavenly against his like it was...just...perfect! And how-

"EL!"

Elliot quickly snapped back to reality and the words to what she had just said flooding into his mind.

"Oh sorry Liv. Um yeah I can get that way sometimes...um yeah...uh...I'll be right back...ok?" Elliot stamered as he blushed uncontrollable and quickly walked to the nearest restroom.

"Men." Olivia sighed as she turned back to find Lizzie and Dicky jaw-dropped, wide-eyed, and shockly amused. So Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh. My. God. Liv...I...I can't believe you just did that? Not the part were you just kissed him but the way you kissed him like that then...just...pull away like that and talk like it never happened. That was such a move a tease would play it's not even funny! Well yeah ok it was funny, but man I never thought I'd see dad like that! Ever!" Lizzie said as she looked at her brother who was shaking his head.

"No way! You may think it was funny how she just acked like it never happened, but I find it funny how she did it like it was no big thing and the smoothie thing...so orignal it you Liv! I mean mom would have slapped him across the face if he did the whole 'zone-out' thing, but no you...you just...oh wow." Dicky laughed as he, Lizzie and Olivia start to clean up the messy table and pick up the Chair the fell when Elliot spilled his smoothie.

"Well what can I say, I have a different way for everyone of how to get there attention" Olivia said as a smirk played on her lips "Hey since your dad knocked over your smoothies, do you guys want new ones? My treat." sae said as she walked back-wards to the smoothie stand.

"Yes please! We'll have-"

"You'll both have a Blue Raspberry Pina Coladas. I know, I know." She said with a smile

As she reached the place a guy about 17-18 years old came to the counter and gave her a once-over. He had dirty-blond hair, a light tan complection and remarkable emrald green eyes. He gave her a smile that was almose like Elliot's but not as dazzaling.

"What can I get for you Beautyful?" He said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the counter to get closer to her.

"Um...yeah can I get two Blue Raspberry Pina Coladas and a...um...Strawberry Orange smoothie and a Mango smoothie please?" Olivia said as she took a small step back

"Anything for you Doll!" He stated as he gave her a flirty wink and went to get her drinks

"Man Liv, do you ever _not_ have a guy who likes you?" Olivia twirled around when Elliot's voice came from behind her.

"Jesue El! You scared the shit out of me! Wow those jeans don't look half-bad on ya." She chuckled as he looked down at himself and nodded in agreement "Yeah your modest. Hey where's Lizzie and Dicky?" Olivia said as she looked around the platform for them

"Oh they wanted to check out Aeropostal and Hot Topic for a minuite. Don't worry they'll be back in a few." Elliot nodded his head in the direction of the stores.

"Ok well I got you and the kids new smoothies so try not to spill them this time ok? I only had that pair of jeans so just...be careful!" Olivia said as she laughed at him

"Ha-ha! Very funny, _Livvia! _So funny I didn't laugh!" Elliot said as he rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter next her her

"See I _never _get that joke. I mean they _always _say 'ha-ha' before they say 'so funny i forgot to laugh' but they laughed before they say that so...doesn't it defeat the purpose?" Olivia said in the most serious tone Elliot ever heard, he had to crack a smile.

"Oh. Wow! Well yeah I guess I can see where you're comin' from, but I don't know. Man Liv, you got me all confused now!" He stated while shaking his head as the guy from the smoothie place came back with the smoothies.

"Here'ya go Wounderful! It'll be...uh...$5.38. Hey...uh...is the tall guy your...boyfriend or somethin'?" He asked as he stared hatredly at Elliot.

"No but here is the money and thanks for the smoothie." Olivia said as she and Elliot turned around and went back to their table.

"God that kid gets on my nerves!"

"Wait you've seen him before?"

"Well yeah me, Simon and Charile usually get smoothies here on Saterdays when they would visit and that little prick always hits on me"

As Olivia sets the drinks on the table she turns towards Elliot, who is dying of hidden laughter

"What?"

Elliot sits back in one of the chairs crockedly and looks up har her amusingly.

"What!?"

"Well its just that, that's what I was gonna call'em and I'm not use to you callin' people a prick" he laughed

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm gonna go get Dicky and Lizzie so I'll be back in a sec."

"Liv..."Elliot said as he turned to face her "you check Hot Topic and I'll check Aeropostial."

And with that they seperated and went their ways

* * *

**_Hot Topic _**

"Excues me but have you seen a boy and girl around the ages of 13-14? They're twins?"Olivia asked the casher

"Yeah I'v seen the boy. His sis went over there" She said as she nodded over towards Elliot "But some guy came and grabbed him I thought he was his father of somethin' 'cause he had the girl too. They were both puttin' up a pretty good fight. I thought they just wanted to stay longer." She said as if it were no big deal "Why?"

But she never got an anwser because Olivia was out the door racing towards Elliot.

"EL!"

"What? What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on her face

Olivia looked down for a second then looked back up to him with tear-filled eyes

"I think Dicky and Lizzie were...were...k-kidnapped!"


End file.
